When Time Stops
by DarkSilence101
Summary: AU When Dark leaves for America, he leaves Daisuke with a small silver pocket watch. It becomes the symbol that Daisuke lives for. But what happens when time stops? DarkxDaisuke 1-shot


**When Time Stops**

Pairing: DarkxDaisuke

_A.N Just a quick one-shot in compensation for waiting so long for my other fics to update. I've been really busy with school so I haven't had much time to write. Hope you enjoy this really quick one-shot. Lyrics translated from Super Junior M's Blue Tomorrow (bold italics)._

* * *

DAISUKE POV

_I remember that day like it was just yesterday. The vision is still crystal clear. _

_**When tomorrow arrives, we agree not to meet again  
Sitting in the shop at the end of the road, I order a cup of reminiscence  
When tomorrow arrives, we can only let love pass by  
Before daybreak, two people's smiling faces become a faded yellow photograph**_

_ONE YEAR AGO_

The cool breeze blew across the empty school yard and rained light cherry blossoms down on us both. It was the final day. The final day I would probably ever see Dark again. He was going to America with his parents. I had known for months and I tried to savour each second I left with him. Sadly, that time flew by in an instant and before I knew it, it was Autumn already.

_When the cherry blossoms fall; that is when I have to leave you. I'm sorry. You should just forget about me. It's better that way._

Those words pierced me to the bone those few months ago. Now he was standing in front of me, holding out a small black box.

"Here. This is for you."

_**Around me loneliness is spreading  
Vision is being blurred by tears  
I left "I love you" at the bottom of my heart and put them on the tip of my lips**_

I held out my own trembling hand and grasped the box, holding back the tears welling up in my eyes, trying to hold back the overflowing emotion.

"Come on. Don't cry. It ruins your cute face." Dark lifted my face upwards and smiled at me. I was completely speechless. He leant down as I felt a warm soft kiss on my left cheek. He whispered softly into my ear.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve someone better than me. Thank you for everything."

Those were the last words I heard from him as my dream-like world faded away.

_**When tomorrow arrives, you will leave my side  
When tomorrow arrives, I will wish upon a shooting star alone  
Just like the ending of a movie  
Our ending fulfilled the prediction of tears**_

I staggered home still oblivious to the reality that Dark was gone. Plonking straight onto my bed I sighed. I stared at the small black box and wondered what was inside. Slowly, I pulled back the lid and out fell a silver shiny pocket watch. I picked it up lightly and examined the craftsmanship on the front. It had intricately carved swirls that ornamented the front. There was a small round hole which revealed the ticking thin black second hand along with the tiny minute and hour hands. I flipped it over and saw more of the intricate swirls surrounding a second round hole. This hole revealed the inner golden gears that kept the time ticking. The pocket watch was beautiful and skilfully crafted. It was perfect. I spent the afternoon just staring at the shimmering pocket watch until sleep overtook my mind and took me away to a surreal world where Dark was still by my side, never leaving for a second.

* * *

_PRESENT_

_**Broken promises all over the ground, the yesterday that cannot be pieced together again  
But I still look forward to the appearance of a miracle  
Your shadow is drifting further and further away.**_

When I got home I swung my school bag to the side and sat down at my desk. From my pocket I pulled out the pocket watch I had received a year ago from Dark. A year has already passed and since then I still haven't fully moved on. I haven't dated anyone since but I soon got passed nights without sobbing myself to sleep. The time was ticking at a steady pace; a pace matching to my heartbeat. Time was something I never took for granted after that day. I studied hard; I spent every waking moment aiming high. I did anything to keep my mind away from Dark, though it wasn't really working.

_**Love is still lingering in my room  
Before the memory becomes real, in a moment  
It felt like you were in front of my eyes**_

Everywhere I went, I carried that pocket watch with me. Whenever I was going through a rough situation, all I had to do was look at the pocket watch. It gave me hope to see the light of day. It was my lifeline. It reminded me that love existed, and that love can change everything in an instant. But most importantly it reminded me of him; reminded me that what we had was eternal and nothing stopped us when we were together. Surely, I thought I'd never again love someone as much as I loved him.

After grabbing a snack from down stairs, I ran back up to my room and excitedly picked up the pocket watch. The previously constant ticking hand was completely still. It was frozen. Time had stopped, and along with it my realisation that love existed drifted away. Shocked I let it slip out of my fingers and drop to the floor. With a clang, it fell and flipped open. A wave of panic pulsed through my body. Hurriedly I bent down to the floor to pick up the watch. The lid has split open revealing the frozen time and a tiny folded sheet of paper. It was hidden in a way that it was invisible when you looked at it from the front.

_**I still reminisce the past when we were in love  
I'm still waiting for you to come back to my side  
I hit pause on time until you appear again  
I cannot stand each day without you**_

I stood up and placed the open watch on the desk and sat down on my bed while I unfolded the sheet of paper. As a skimmed the words on the page, sunlight shone into my room from the window and I felt my whole body grow warmer and lighter with each word.

_Dear Daisuke, _

_So it's probably been a year by now. The battery should be dead since these batteries only last about a year. How have you been? I hope you are well. You're probably running around your room right now like a headless chicken wondering what to do. _

_Now that this watch has stopped I hope you still remember that love lasts forever. Just because this watch has stopped ticking, it doesn't mean time has stopped. Time still keeps hurtling forward and it will continue to race on whether you are ready or not. So stop looking to the past, because that's already out of your reach. Look to the future because that's where the light is. Well that's what you taught me. Put everything into what you do, so in the end, you have no regrets. It may not work out the way you want it, but you can always look forward to a brighter tomorrow. _

_I am your past, so stop thinking about me. You deserve to move on. Remember those words I told you the day I left? I still mean every word. Stop looking back at me; time is going to wash the past away if you want it to or not. So just embrace the future. There's someone else out there waiting for you, so let's not keep them waiting. _

_Much love,  
Dark_

_**I love you, it will never change  
I'll be loving you for eternity**_

* * *

_**A.N I actually own the pocket watch mentioned in this fic. I love it to bits. It was given to me by my best friend for my birthday. Sadly, time is tearing away at it. I use to carry it around every day. It reminded me that friendship is priceless and can't be taken for granted, but I soon realised I didn't need the watch to remind me of that, so I started leaving it at home. It became my inspiration for this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, because I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Reviews: **Any comments are very much appreciated. Thanks. _


End file.
